A Thousand Things
by Michiyo07
Summary: How things started with Kuon and Kyoko. Inspired by a song.


A/N: Inspired From 1,000 Things by Jason Mraz

My second fanfic. Forgive the juvenile-ness and OOCness. I do not mean to offend anyone should you find anything inappropriate or offensive. I only wish you will enjoy reading it, as much as I did when the scenes are flowing from my imagination.

Key:

Normal

 _thoughts_

"conversation"

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip beat or any of its characters, as well as the song by the ever mesmerizing Mr. A-Z.

Chapter 1

 _Well I've seen a thousand things in one place..._

As a child who grew up in a wealthy household, Kuon Hizuri, at the age of 10, has been to countless places not many his age was given the opportunity to have. Thanks to his parents' source of living too, they go to locations not very many, including adults, were lucky to be in. Because of this, he grew up loving nature and felt naturally drawn to it and its inhabitants, and became his source of comfort whenever the "adult world" is overwhelming his tender heart. Which brought him to this very secret hideaway accidentally a few days ago, when he went away to hide from the press his father's presence in this Country brought.

Kuon sighed. He instantly love this clearing at first sight. His life in America is becoming more and more hurtful, sometimes He feels like choking from all the expectations, criticisms, bullying... A great contrast from this peaceful, beautiful, magnificent place. Sure, being alone here shouldn't count, but right now, it's all he could ever want. He is thankful his father asked him to come with him to Japan.

It's his third day of coming here. He has observed and counted all the beautiful things in this place, which to his surprise, is more than a thousand. As he started contemplating and counting on the way to his self-claimed "throne", a huge rock near the crystal clear stream, he suddenly hears a heartwrenching cry from a little girl getting closer to where he is. _I guess this is the end of my peaceful reverie,_ he thought sadly.

 _But I stopped my counting when I saw your face..._

Hearing the rustling of leaves and a gasp from behind him, he slowly turned around and froze. The little girl he heard crying earlier has dark hair, eyes glistening from tears, and the shade as if It is the most precious gold one can ever see. He has never seen, worldly his young self might be, someone as cute and enchanting as her. His fascination became stronger when the little girl stared at him with innocent curiosity and admiration reflecting in her shining golden eyes.

Tilting her head to the side, she asked, "Are you a fairy?"

Shocked at the question, and knowing she probably needed comfort hearing her cry all the way here, Kuon just smiled. And when the girl squealed her delight of seeing someone she thought only possible in her dreams, Kuon can't help but vow to make this girl smile and be the friend he sees she needs. _Might as well use this chance to act someone I might enjoy. As long as this girl is happy, it will be worth it._ He thought.

"Hi, I'm Kyoko. What's your name, fairy-san?" The little girl asked.

"Hi, I'm Kuon." He said in his American accent.

"Corn?" Scrunching her forehead as she ponders the weirdness of being named after a certain yellow crop, Kyoko thought it might as well suit him due to his yellow hair.

Being used to how the Americans say his name, Kuon just let the misunderstanding go. He can be "Corn" for her, a fairy. He might as well enjoy this role, even if the audience is only one. He nodded his confirmation, and to his astonishment, Kyoko smiled adoringly at him and asked, "Corn! Will you be my fairy friend?"

"Of course, Kyoko, I am honored to be your friend." He replied, and after the last word, got surprised when Kyoko squealed and hugged him tightly.

"I am not dreaming right? I have a fairy for a friend!" She looked up at him again with wonder. A few seconds of looking at him, she scrunched her forehead again, much to Kuon's curiosity, as she recalled one tiny, important thing she should remind him.

"But Corn, you cannot call me with just Kyoko. You can only call me Kyoko-chan. The only people allowed to call me without honorific are my mother and Sho-chan, who is going to be my husband!" She said brightly with just the mention of her childhood friend.

The possessiveness Kuon saw in her as she mentioned Sho is something he did not anticipate. _So someone has Her heart already. But if that is so, why did she come here crying her heart out and not to him? Shouldn't she be with Sho to comfort her?_ He pondered. As a smart-bordering-to-genius and mature-for-his-age child (according to his doting father and overindulging teachers), he thought that something must not be all that glitters between the childhood friends if she doesn't go to him For comfort. _Might as well get to the bottom of this._

"As you wish, Kyoko-chan.. Now that we are friends, may I ask what made you cry? I am sorry, I heard you before you arrived."

At this, Kyoko bowed her head and started muttering. This prompted Kuon to hold her hand and lead her to his "throne" and once settled asked her to start again as he did not get all that she is saying.

Kyoko, doing her best not to cry again while explaining, said slowly in a small voice that is almost a whisper, "My mother. She is angry again because I did not get 100% in my math exam. I only ever wanted to please her, and I am sorry I did not get 100% this time. I want her to love me. I will definitely get it next time. I hate studying, but I will do it if that's what will make her love me!" She finished with great gusto and determination that Kuon made him admire her.

"I am sorry to hear that Kyoko-chan. I am sure your mother only wants the best for you, and she loves you. Yes, do better again for next time, and I know you can definitely do it!" Kuon beamed with pride at how brave and strong his new found friend is, and wished he can be the same when he goes back to his chaotic life.

"Thank you, Corn! I know now that I can do it, because you believe in me!" Kyoko hugged him again tightly, and because she also Has a brilliant mInd, she can't help but be curious. She released him from her hug and asked, "Corn, what are you doing outside the fairyland? I thought all fairies are supposed to be hiding from humans, so I am curious what you are doing here?"

Feeling delight from her hugs and curious to the strange emotions he's having - of unfathomable joy, a sense of completeness and wonder just by spending time alone with Kyoko (which is weird since they only came to know each other a mere 20 minutes), Kuon was shocked to hear the question. He never thought she would be able to ask it, but since he promised to be friends with her, might as well tell her a portion of the truth, in the guise of his role as a fairy.

Looking sadly at her he said, "Father's hands are too big, that when I try to fly on my own my wings are caught and it takes time for me to recover. He is the king in our kingdom, so as his son I am quite known. I just wanted to be away from them all, and I saw this place a few days ago. I instantly loved it here, and I didn't anticipate or expect to meet a human. I am glad though, because I now have a friend." He ended this with a smile as he looked at their now held hands.

Kyoko slowly pondered it all, and her eyes turned as big as saucers when she remembered him mentioning "father is the king in our kingdom", then voicing out an "Oh.." Then she hugged him again for the third time and cried her heart out for him, vowing to be the best friend he needs.

After a while, Kyoko, suddenly remembering the lines "he is the king in our kingdom and as his son.." Squealed and gracefully curtsied before Kuon, addressing him as "my fairy Prince, Corn!" She continued jumping up and down, declaring all the while " i can't believe it! I have a fairy friend, and he is a prince to boot! My friend is a fairy prince.. My friend Corn is my fairy prince! Aahhh am I dreaming or am I dreaming? Kyaaa!"

Seeing Kyoko in her contagious unadulterated joy, Kuon can't help but smile and forget about the pain in his life caused by circumstances. He wanted to stay here, forever with Kyoko if he has a choice in the matter, and just bask in the warmth and peace and joy she has brought into him in the few short moment they spent together in this clearing. He knew though that the reality is cruel and he can only enjoy these kinds of things for a short time. He vowed to make the most of it, not only for himself but also for the little 6 year old girl he now calls his friend.

Seeing that it is getting late and both their parents might probably start calling for search parties if they don't go back to their places soon, he called Kyoko from her reverie and told her, "It's getting late Kyoko-chan. You should go back to your mom. She might be worried you are not yet home."

Realizing that he is right, Kyoko told him, " oh right! Of course I will be heading back. Thank you Corn for bringing me comfort." At this, she hugged him again much to the delight of Kuon. As she walked a few steps away, she went back looking at him and asked, "When can I see you again Corn? Can I see you again tomorrow? Please?"

Kuon couldn't help but adore her. So he smiled and nodded his confirmation, "ofcourse Kyoko-chan. I will be here. See you tomorrow!" At this she smiled and ran towards the direction of her home. Little did he know that from this moment on, he will be molding his idea of how a Japanese girl is and should be, and how she, Kyoko, will be the epitome of the one person he wanted to be with. Little did he know, for he is after all, still a child.

A/N: I had time earlier while waiting for my parents, and this favorite song of mine was playing in the background. When the two lines I mentioned above started playing, the meeting of Kuon and Kyoko just started flowing in my imagination. I want to add the next few lines of the song, but I am running out of time, so here is the first part and I hope you enjoyed it. I appreciate your time in viewing thIs. Feel free to comment and favorite it. Thank you!


End file.
